Marry your daughter
by i love french vanilla
Summary: my first song-fic! Please do tell me if anyone has created a similar fic, thank you Shinichi asks permission to Kogorou to finally marry Ran...


**Hi ^_^ I love French Vanilla here!**

**I don't really support ShinRan fics, but this song inspired me so much, infact, this is my mom's favourite song! Please correct me if there are typos, since I'm bad in English.**

**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama-san owns Conan…I sure do wish I did…**

* * *

_O~O~O~O~ Marry your daughter ~O~O~O~O_

* * *

**_Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today_**

**_ still not real sure what I'm going to say_**

**_ so bare with me please If I take up too much of your time._**

Shinichi Kudo asked his girlfriend's father, Mouri Kogorou, to come out for a while. The said man grunted on the young man's request. As they reached the sidewalk of the busy streets, Shinichi got tense. He knew that Ran's father was very opposed of their relationship, how much more for his daughter's hand in marriage?

_**See in this box is a ring for your oldest.**__**She's my everything and all that I know is**_

_** It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side**_

_** Cause very soon I'm hoping that I…**_

It was finally time to tell her father. Shinichi brought out a box from his pocket, and said "Oji-san, I know that you don't exactly like me for your daughter, but I would like to show you this ring for her.". The young detective inhaled before continuing " I know that you know how important Ran is to me, so please, allow me to marry her!" . Kogorou stood there, his eyes wide.

**_Could marry your daughter and make her my wife_**

**_ I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_**

**_ And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_**

Kogorou's expression took a turn, from extreme surprise to a huge happy grin. " You detective brat , you better take care of my daughter! Or else, you're going to be my victim in a murder!" the old man said, trying to sound angry. It took a while for Shinichi, until he himself made a grin on his very anxious face.

_**I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen**_

_** She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**_

_** I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle**_

_** On the arm of her father …on the day that I marry your daughter**_

After the confirmation, Shinichi immediately ran to his beloved. Kogorou saw it all, from the greetings, to the young detective's kneeling. From her daughter's confirmation, to the glomp of happiness his daughter gave to his soon to be son-in-law. He is happy.

_**She's been here every step since the day that we met**_

_**(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)**_

_** So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad**_

Shinichi stood near the altar of the church, dressed in a white tux. It was finally the start of the wedding ceremony, and a while ago, his friends (and maybe a few old enemies) greeted him, well, it's more like teasing him. He remembered the time that he met Ran. It was a beautiful sunny day, like how it is today. He could no longer imagine life without her.

**_I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)_**

**_And 'til death do us part There's no doubt in my mind. It's time I'm ready to start._**

**_ I swear to you with all of my heart…_**

He then remembered the time he was turned into Conan. All of those painful memories brought back up. Especially the time Ran almost died, after Gin shot her near her heart. He then remembered the time she confessed to him. It was snowing, at the eve of Christmas actually. Her burning red face turned redder by the second, and when he said yes, she unexpectedly fainted!

**_I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife_**

**_ I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_**

**_ And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_**

The song started to play, it was quite a surprise when they heard the tune. It was " Marry your daughter" by Brian McKnight. The guest were enjoying the song to its fullest, and so, the parade to the altar started. The ring and bible bearer, Mitsuhiko and Genta, started it. They were followed by the two flower girls, Ai and Ayumi. Deep inside, Shinichi was laughing when he landed his eyes on Haibara.

_**I'm gonna marry your princess, and make her my queen**_

_**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**_

Then came Sonoko, with his fiancé, Makoto. They themselves are getting married next month. Finally, as Ran and her father entered, and all eyes set on them. Ran was wearing a simple white gown. The sleeves reached her elbows. It was European style dress was matched with a veil, along with a tiara on top, giving her a princess-like look. Kogorou, meanwhile, was wearing a black tux, somewhat similar to Shinichi's, but that single red rose on his left pocket gave it a beautiful touch.

_**I can't wait to smile, as she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father**_

_**…on the day that I marry your daughter**_

Ran made a grab to her father's arm, and slowly, they walked to the altar. As they reach the altar, Kogorou gave a hug to his daughter, and shook hands with Shinichi. Soon enough, the wedding vows were said, and finally… " You may now kiss the bride".

_**The first time I saw her I swear I knew that I'd say I do**_

It was the same kind of day, when the first time they met. It was like it was only yesterday … and so began a new chapter of their lives, on this very same kind of day when it all started.

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter, and make her my wife**_

_**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**_

_**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die**_

Shinichi Kudo, now a private eye, and a father of two children, was now listening to the radio. That time, it played his and Ran's wedding song. He chuckled when he remembered asking his beloved's father to allow him to propose to her.

**_I'm gonna marry your princess, and make her my queen_**

**_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_**

And then, he remembered the time when Ran confessed to him. He began to laugh a bit harder this time. Now that he thought about it, it feels like it was that same sunny day when they met.

_**I can't wait to smile**_

_**As she walks down the aisle**_

_**On the arm of her father**_

_**On the day that I marry your daughter…**_

He then heared a knock on his door. He immediately told the guest to enter. It was his elder daughter's fiancé. The man looked tense. After a few seconds, he brought out a box and said" "Oji-san, I know that you don't exactly like me for your daughter, but I would like to show you this ring for her.". The young man inhaled before continuing " I know that you know how important Kaeda is to me, so please, allow me to marry her!". Shinichi, laughing a bit knowing that this was bound to happen, said...

" You brat, you better take care of my daughter! Or else, you're going to be my victim in a murder!".

* * *

**FIN!**

**Vanilla- My first one-shot song fic.I am absolutely clueless on how to make a song fic! Please do tell me if this fanfiction was already created. I would immediately delete this if there is one of the like. Please review and thank you for reading this fic!**


End file.
